


No Man is an Island

by betaadamantium



Category: Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaadamantium/pseuds/betaadamantium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is anchorless and heading downhill fast. Logan and Teva find a way to heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man is an Island

**Author's Note:**

> As marked, this is movieverse, so I'm going with the heights of the actors (Jackman is 6'3", RDJ is 5'8", and Lzzy Hale ( whom I see in my head as Teva) is 5'5").
> 
> This is an offshoot of my comicverse AU ([Heart's Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11453)) combined with my [Alloy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26009) series of movieverse fic. Logan's relationship with his wife from CV is the same in MV, just with Tony added into the mix.
> 
> Translations: _Mo dubh_ is "my black one" in Scottish Gaelic. _Mo luaidh_ is "my love/beloved" in the same language. _Seas_ is pronounced like "chase" but with an "sh" sound instead of "ch."
> 
>  _~text~_ denotes telepathic speech

"What's going on?" Teva asked, looking up from her perch in one of the solarium's window seats where she was grading papers. Logan was standing in the door holding her leather coat, already wearing his, his cowboy hat covering his raven-dark hair. The look on his face made her get to her feet quickly.

"Tony ain't answerin' his phone, mean's somethin's wrong."

"Could'nae he just be out with the Avengers?"

Logan shook his head and handed her coat to her when she came close. "Called Cap already, they're at HQ, an' he said Tony's been actin' off."

The billionaire was prone to brooding and was likely halfway into a bottle right now, something Teva and Logan could both relate to; neither one drank anymore, Teva because she'd battled alcoholism and Logan because he didn't want to tempt her. "We're going over to his place, then?"

"Yeah. Gotta make sure he ain't killed himself or somethin' stupid."

She gestured for him to go and shoved her arms into her coat as she followed him out to the garage. She tossed him her keys to let him drive her Chevelle since he knew the way better than she, and so that she could think about what was going on instead of having to concentrate on driving.

The three of them were in a kind of limbo, Logan and Teva a solid pair with Tony occasionally joining in, and more than once he and Logan had slept together without her. She was okay with it but none of them had really explored the more emotional aspects of any of it for various and obvious reasons, not wanting to upset the balance and give up a good thing. She knew Logan cared for him, was beginning to care for him in a less-platonic, less friends-with-benefits way no matter what the blunt bastard said. And for her own part she felt oddly protective of the man, found him to be more emotionally vulnerable than even herself as much as he hid behind masks both literal and figurative.

Tony clung to them both as some kind of anchor more often than not, adrift in the sea of superheroes and corporations, both lives strewn with landmines he seemed to have more trouble navigating as of late.

Logan pulled up alongside the gatehouse and spoke to the AI, Jarvis, who welcomed him in a smooth, cultured British accent that Teva found infuriating more often than not, as all good Scots would. He drove inside the estate and parked right up front before getting out, not bothering with Teva's door since she'd just tell him not to, she could get her own door thankyouverymuch. The front door was already unlocked.

"Master Stark is in his workshop," Jarvis informed them.

"Where the hell else would he be?" Teva wondered, following Logan across the living room to a winding set of stairs that led down. "Man spends more time there than any other place."

"Hush." They could both hear Johnny Cash playing as they neared the glass doors to Tony's workshop-slash-garage, the Man in Black's cover of Nine Inch Nails a clear indication of the Iron Man's mood. "Shit. You go in first, darlin', I ain't got the soft touch with him."

She snorted. "Right, because I'm all sunshine and kitties." Logan was right, though, he could be incredibly sweet with her but gentleness escaped him when it came to the other man. She pushed open the door and wrinkled her nose as the scent of cheap booze assaulted her.

Tony sat at his workstation, unmoving, bottle of Wild Turkey sitting on the desk in front of him. Teva could only see the back of his head but he was clearly hunched over, cradling said head in his hands.

"Who called you?" he asked, startling her. "Cap? Carol?"

"No," Logan replied, "I tried callin' _you_ and ya weren't answerin'. _Then_ I called Cap an' he said the Avengers weren't out avengin', hence yer sittin' at home actin' like a drunk."

Teva walked over to him and touched his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze. "What's wrong, Tony?" she asked.

"Oh, thank God it's not just him." Tony turned to her, showing that his brown eyes were bloodshot and, if she wasn't mistaken, also puffy. Had he been crying?

"Aye, I'm here, too." She leaned her butt up against the desk, glancing over Tony's shoulder at Logan, who'd seated himself on an overturned crate. She cocked her head at him.

 _~I ain't good at this kinda thing, not with another guy, at least~_ he admitted.

Teva nodded before giving her attention back to the man in front of her. "So what's up, tiger?" she asked. It was a silly nickname, based off Tony the Tiger of Frosted Flakes fame, but it made him smile a little.

"It's nothing, Teva, I'm sorry you two came all the way up here for nothing." His words were only slightly slurred, a testament to how much of an alcoholic he was despite how much he'd already had to drink.

"Yer fulla shit, Tony," Logan spoke up, still sitting on the crate.

"Then I'll be full of shit alone." Tony frowned, looking down at his fingers fiddling with a hole in his jeans. "Seriously, go home." He got up and took a step away but apparently was drunker than he thought because he stumbled. "Goddammit," he said, reaching for the bottle of alcohol.

"Whoa, no more for you," Teva said, pulling it out of his reach and handing it to Logan, who was holding his hand out for it.

"Dammit, Teva, I'm a grown-up, I don't need you over here policing me." Tony switched gears and went after Logan, and he may have been almost swift enough sober to get the bottle back, but inebriated and up against someone with enhanced reflexes he hadn't a chance. "Give it back, Logan."

"Not a chance in hell, bub."

"Then get the fuck out."

"Tony--"

He cut Teva off by grabbing her arm and trying to shove her towards Logan. "Go. Home." When neither one moved he walked past them, headed upstairs, and all they could do was follow him.

"I might be persuaded to leave ya the hell alone," Logan said, "but ya got the girl's dander up an' she ain't gonna let it go that easily."

"She's gonna have to," Tony said, rounding on them as they got to the top of the stairs.

"No, I won't," Teva told him. "Tell me what the hell is going on or I'll pull it out of your stupid, stubborn head."

Tony snorted, waving his hand at her. "Right, you're gonna mind-rape me, that's totally your style."

"You're radiating pain and anger like a furnace, Tony." It almost hurt to be in the same room with him he was projecting so hard. "Please, just tell us. Or me, Logan can go into the kitchen or something if you dinnae want to say it in front of him."

He made a pained noise, what she'd almost think was a sob, his face crumbling for a moment. "Just ... give me a fucking minute." He turned away from them both.

Teva shot Logan a shocked, worried look. _~Something is seriously wrong~_ she sent. _~Have you ever seen him like this before?~_

Logan shook his head. _~No, but that don't mean nothin'. Man's got walls ten miles thick and guys don't exactly go around talkin' about their feelin's.~_

She rolled her eyes at him. _~Idiots.~_

Finally Tony turned back, eyes glassy and not entirely from alcohol. "I lost the company, I lost Stark Industries."

Nothing he could have said would have shocked the other two more, and it took both of them a minute to recover. Teva spoke first. "I ken there was some talk about a takeover, from Hammer Industries, but last I heard that fell through."

The shorter man shook his head. "It would have if the board hadn't voted me out. Seems between what I've been doing with the Avengers and... me hiding in my workshop, they rearranged some things and took away my control. Fuck!" He shoved his fingers into his hair, eyes closing tight as a frustrated sound escaped him, halfway to grief. "They've got controlling interest and they pushed through the buy-out."

"Oh, sweetheart," Teva murmured, going to him. She wasn't sure if he'd accept comfort from her but she had to try. She touched his arms, pulling his hands down, and he didn't flinch away. "I'm that sorry, Tony, I dinnae ken what to say." She felt Logan at her back, lending his own comfort through sheer physical presence, he could be incredibly empathetic with her but she could tell he wasn't sure what to do in this case.

 _~We gotta distract him or he's goin' straight back into the bottle~_ he offered.

 _~Aye, and how do you suggest we do that?~_ Teva replied, getting her arms around Tony and stroking his hair when he bent and laid his head on her shoulder.

 _~Get him into the bedroom.~_ Logan touched her back with one hand, Tony's shoulder with the other. _~We'll figure it out from there.~_

Teva pulled back slightly and touched Tony's face, her thumb brushing over his goatee as she raised her head and pressed her mouth to his. He opened reluctantly to her, the tang of alcohol still evident on his tongue, underneath that something she knew she could always identify as him. It was a little disturbing to realize that she'd come to look forward to that almost as much as she did the taste of Logan, come to crave it and miss it when it wasn't there. Tony made a soft, needy sound, pressing close to her so that she had to rise on her toes a bit to compensate for the three inch difference in their heights, though it wasn't nearly as much of a strain as kissing Logan who topped her by almost a foot.

She walked them backwards, distracted by kissing him while Logan guided her with a hand on her hip, preventing them from bumping into anything. Even if he didn't say anything she knew he was worried about Tony, too, all she had to do was touch their link. She found she couldn't be jealous of the emotions developing between the two of them, her own quickly becoming entwined.

Once inside the bedroom Logan flicked the lights on dim, enough to illuminate the room without being glaring. He tugged on Teva's coat and she let him slide it off of her so that he could toss it aside along with his own coat and hat, watching her maneuver Tony towards the bed. Tony's legs hit the edge and he fell back, pulling Teva down with him, unwilling to let go of the only comfort he had at the moment. Logan reflected briefly that he didn't feel the possessive burn in his gut that he got with other men moving in on what he considered to be his, so long as she continued to love him, and she showed no signs of stopping that.

And then, of course, was the weird possessiveness he realized he was beginning to feel towards Tony.

The scent of arousal hit him at the same moment Teva gasped softly and he looked up to see both of them sitting up, her head tilted to the side as Tony nibbled at her neck. Two pairs of dark brown eyes met, Tony's brow quirking in something close to humor.

Logan closed the few feet of distance between them, pressing his chest against Teva's back. She leaned back against him with a happy sigh. He touched Tony's jaw, a silent request for the other man to lift his head, and then Logan slanted his mouth over Tony's, tasting Teva's skin on his tongue. She squirmed between them, dragging a moan from Tony as she rubbed against him, her legs straddling his.

"Damn," he breathed out when Logan let him go. "I can't decide which one of you is the better kisser."

"Oh, definitely him," Teva said, smiling. "He's had longer to practice that particular art." Her fingers trailed down Tony's chest, circling just wide of the arc reactor before she dragged her nails alongside his nipple through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. He groaned at her touch, his hands gripping her ass to keep her in place so that he could thrust against her and gain friction.

"I dunno, sweetheart, ya got a pretty talented mouth." Logan used the distraction as an opportunity to get Teva's sneakers and socks off, tossing them aside. For the moment he was content to let them go at it, to let Teva give Tony the calm and the comfort she provided so freely to those she loved (though she'd better not be giving this particular brand away to anyone outside of this room).

"You're thinking too loud," Teva said, a little squeak of surprise escaping her when Tony stood and she had to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling even with his hands supporting her ass.

"Sit on the bed," Tony told Logan, gesturing with his head, the last word going a little high at the end when Teva started sucking on his earlobe. "Up near the head, against the pillows."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him but complied, pulling off his own shoes and socks before settling himself, having at least some idea what Tony wanted. He just wasn't used to the other man giving anything resembling an order, Tony usually being content to be the passive party in their trysts.

By the time he was settled Tony had gotten Teva's overshirt off, and when he deposited her between Logan's open legs, the bigger man pulled off her tanktop. Tony crawled up the bed and worked open the button on her jeans.

"What the bleeding hell are you two playing at?" she asked.

"Oh, I think I know," Logan said, pulling her back into him so that she reclined against his chest, his arms around her torso. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, callused thumb rubbing alongside her nipple so that it drew up tight, begging to be touched. He chuckled when she eagerly lifted her hips to aid Tony in getting her pants off, her underwear disappearing just as quickly before Tony settled himself between her legs.

"Ah, God," she moaned. "This is'nae fair."

Tony rolled his eyes up to look at her, amusement written across his features. "I think it's fair. Logan, do you think it's fair?"

"Completely," Logan agreed, smirking.

"I thought we were supposed to be taking care of Tony," Teva replied.

"Who said I'm not right where I wanna be?" the billionaire asked, lowering his mouth to her again.

Logan tweaked her nipple, tugging gently on it repeatedly until he had her writhing against him so that Tony had to grab her hips to keep her somewhat stationary.

"She always this squirmy?" Tony asked, his mouth shiny from her arousal.

"Always," Logan answered, his hand fisting in Teva's hair so he could access the soft skin of her neck. "Awful noisy, too."

"Am n-- ah!," she cried out, her body betraying her as Tony sucked her clit between his lips and Logan latched his teeth into her shoulder. She shuddered, hips bucking even as she kept her upper body as immobile as possible, not wanting to unintentionally damage herself on Logan's sharp canines. They pressed hard, threatening to break her skin before he eased up, his tongue darting out to soothe the hurt.

Tony dipped his head to lap at the opening of her pussy, delicate like a cat before he stiffened his tongue and darted it inside of her. His hands tightened on her hips to pull her as close as possible.

"Mmmm, yes Tony," she nearly purred, touching his head, fingers tousling his hair. He'd never eaten her out before and it was a strange sensation with his goatee, rough and soft at the same time, giving her friction she'd never felt before. Logan's muttonchops only ever brushed against the sides of her, a different feeling. "God, God, yes," she encouraged when he slid two fingers inside of her.

Logan continued to nip at her neck, teeth settling briefly alongside her pulse before he shifted her, using his hand in her hair to angle her head up and back to kiss her. She whimpered into his mouth, sucking on his tongue to get the same sounds out of him, and each roll of her hips against Tony brought her ass back into Logan's groin, making it hard for him to keep his own body stationary. He was stretched hard and tight against his jeans, the press of her body against his just this side of painful, which was just the way he liked it.

"Suck on her clit," he directed to Tony, who was slowly fucking Teva with his fingers. "She'll come hard and fast."

Tony obliged and, sure enough, Teva shook her way apart, a long, low moan dragged out of her when Logan leaned her head forward and set his teeth in the back of her neck. It was unspoken between them, a dominant gesture that said, on her part, "I trust you not to kill me."

Tony sat up and Teva leaned in towards him, tugging on his shirt to get it off before leaning up on her knees to kiss him again, the taste of her body coating his mouth. He used his shirt to wipe away the rest and then he pulled her close, his arc reactor pressing against her chest, warm with the constant heat of his body. Slowly he was unwinding, relaxing into her touch, allowing her to take away the pain.

This whole thing with the two of them was something he was still getting used to. He remembered kissing Logan for the first time, drunk out of his mind, and he still wasn't sure why he'd done it. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that Logan had kissed him back or that Teva hadn't come after either of them, instead encouraging them, until what started as sex turned into something more. Tony had been afraid of that, afraid of the intimacy that Teva offered him, the subtle sense of being possessed that Logan provided, and sometimes he still wondered when it all would end, when the other two would decide they'd had enough play time and went back to being a couple. It hurt to think of that, hurt to think he'd be left alone again outside of a relationship. He was intensely jealous of the two of them sometimes.

He didn't mean to project it but Teva heard it all the same. _~He's worried we're going to leave him~_ she thought at Logan, reaching behind her for his hand. _~Worried this is all just a game to us.~_

_~It ain't a game to me, an' I know it ain't one to you either, darlin'. Tell him what he needs to hear.~_

She turned her head to look at Logan, eyebrow raised in surprise despite the fact that she knew sometimes Logan figured things out more quickly than she did. And where her body went, so went her heart.

Teva turned back to Tony and kissed him again, cradling his face in her hands. She worked him around so that he took the spot Logan had vacated, crawling into his lap. "We're no going to leave ye, Tony," she said quietly.

He turned dark brown eyes up to her, self-deprecation clear in them. "Not tonight, no, I'm not letting you go anywhere." He made it a joke so they could ignore the underlying meaning.

Her heart broke a little. "No, lad, I mean you've got us, for better or worse." Her fingers stroked along his jaw, traced up his cheekbone and over his brow before sliding over his hair. "I ken ye think this is just some fling, just something to pass the time until one of us gets bored."

"Isn't that what it is?" Now he was the one deliberately ignoring the underlying meaning

"I care for ye, Tony." The stubborn man opened his mouth to talk over her so she pressed her fingers to his lips. "Aye, it started that way, the three of us responding to something purely physical, but it's become more than that. Logan and I have gone from being content with each other to realizing that, without you, there's something missing. Not just in our bed but in our hearts."

He was staring up at her and she could feel the war that she could see in his eyes. Accepting what she was saying meant he had to take a risk, something he didn't normally have a problem doing, but when it came to matters of the heart he'd always been reluctant. Losing his parents when he was barely an adult had taken its toll on him no matter how many times he tried to play it down, no matter how self-sufficient he'd become.

"I'm tired of being alone," he said softly, reaching for her to embrace her, a completely non-sexual gesture.

"Ya ain't alone," Logan responded, putting his arm around him. "None of us is."

Tony shuddered, the only concession he made towards grief. He let them hold him, took comfort from two sets of callused hands, two hearts that were apparently big enough to include him. "What's it like?" he whispered. "Being connected all the time, knowing the other one is just a thought away?"

Teva lifted her head to look first at him and then at Logan, who was looking back at her. "It's ... intimate," she offered.

"Feels safe," Logan replied, reaching out to tuck Teva's hair back behind her ear. His hand lingered along her cheek and she nuzzled against it. "Like a security blanket." Which he finally remembered having as a child, so the analogy wasn't lost.

She looked back at Tony, both saw and heard the unspoken need in him. "I can let ye in, if you'd like."

His eyes closed a moment before opening again, and then he nodded. "Please."

"It'll feel a bit odd at first," she said, bringing her hands up to frame his face. Her eyes closed so that she could focus, not too terribly difficult since he didn't have the same psi-shields that Logan had, nor the same natural sort of immunity to psionic powers. He was an open book, really, one she'd taken care not to read too closely despite the thoughts he regularly projected; he had no training in that respect, not like most of the mutants living at the Institute by dint of the fact that the headmaster was a telepath.

She slid into his mind as easy as sliding into water and that established the first connection. Her link with Logan had been accidental and she tried to think back to when it had happened, to how it had felt and what exactly she'd done. She imagined Tony's mind as a locked room, one she didn't have the key to until he gave it to her with his complete permission, and she visualized a door not unlike the one into Logan's head. In keeping with his personality she made it sleek and shiny, very modern, with a keypad to which she already knew the code. The door clicked open at her touch and she heard Tony gasp, felt him shift slightly beneath her.

 _~Easy, mo luaidh, I've got ye.~_ She opened her eyes and reached for Logan, touching his face the way she touched Tony's, eyes drifting closed again. The door to Logan's mind was ancient, scarred wood that opened easily to her, and she felt both men jerk as the three of them merged, the link stretching to accommodate a third before snapping into place.

"God." Tony's voice was soft, reverent. He pulled her close again to kiss her forehead. "Thank you."

Teva smiled at him, felt tears stinging her eyes at how joyful his mind was now that he could sense what the other two felt. "All is well." She dipped her head and kissed him, gently at first before it dissolved into something more primal, the needs of the body surfacing now that the needs of the soul had been met. She pulled away with a gasp and looked at Logan. "Why the hell are ye still dressed, ye silly man?"

He snorted at her, slapping her ass as he got off the bed. His hands went to the buttons of his shirt before Tony nudged Teva out of his lap, the shorter man crawling across the bed.

"C'mere," he said, batting Logan's hands away and doing it himself. All worry about what was okay and what wasn't had vanished now that Tony knew what was in Logan's head; there'd been a sort of line between them before that neither one had crossed, not sure of how far to take things beyond sex, and always before when it had been the three of them, Teva had been that line keeping them apart. Tony had deferred to the more strongly-established relationship.

Deftly he undid the buttons of Logan's flannel shirt, his hands sliding inside the warm, soft fabric, over the bulkier man's chest and shoulders. On his knees on the bed he was of a height with Logan and he kissed him, inhaling the more masculine scent that held traces of femininity from the woman on the bed.

Logan growled softly, letting Tony push the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, nipping at his lip when Tony's hands then slid beneath his T-shirt, short nails scraping lightly over his abdomen in a touch that was nearly a tickle. Tony snickered at the almost-squeak Logan gave at the touch.

Teva reclined on the bed, curling up to watch the two of them. She hadn't been privy to this before, their threesome usually being more focused on the heterosexual aspects no matter what the two men did when she wasn't around. And it wasn't that she wasn't interested in this; no, Logan usually set himself up as the dominant one and he usually directed the focus more on her, which Tony was always more than happy to comply with.

Tony nudged Logan back a step or two as he slid off the bed onto his knees, expert fingers popping the top button of Logan's jeans. Logan gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, sending muscles rippling so that he looked like a particularly pornographic god, an observation shared between Tony and Teva.

"Ya okay with this?" Logan rumbled, looking over at her.

She smiled lazily, tilting her head so that she was looking at him through her hair. " _Mo dubh_ , I've already come once this evening, even if nothing else happens I can enjoy watching the two of you." It surprised her a little to find it was true. "If it makes Tony happy, I will'nae complain."

Tony looked back over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, sweetie, I've got plans for you." He turned back to Logan and began undoing the rest of the buttons on his fly, releasing him from the confining denim so that he stretched long and hard, foreskin already pulling back. Tony tugged the jeans down far enough to free him completely before he wrapped his hand around Logan's cock, biting his lower lip at the growl that trickled out of him from the contact. It was hard not to feel smug when you caused someone to make noises like that.

 _~It's the sexiest sound in the world~_ Teva said in his mind.

He chuckled and leaned forward, flicking his tongue out and over the head, licking up the underside so that Logan had to shift his feet farther out, bracing himself. That got another chuckle from Tony and a soft laugh from Teva.

"I'd offer tips but I can see from Logan's memories you're quite adept at this."

"Kid's a natural," Logan ground out, his hand descending to grip Tony's shoulder.

"Mmmm," was Tony's response as he wrapped his mouth around Logan, the vibration passing through in a rather pleasant way that made his eyes want to roll back. As good and enthusiastic as Teva was, she couldn't quite match Tony's skill, not being in possession of a cock herself; there were things only another man could understand and appreciate. He knew which parts were the most sensitive, which parts to avoid for fear of pain or possible damage, what kind of pressure felt good and when the scrape of teeth was acceptable.

Tony took as much into his mouth as he could, wrapping his hand around the rest at the base, encouraged by the hand Logan placed on his head. With the new link between them he could feel both Logan's intense pleasure and Teva's avid interest and, despite what she'd said, could tell she was ready for another round. "Pity he's so damned hairy," he said when he came up for air, glancing aside at her where she'd shifted to get a better view, just behind him on the bed.

"Cannae shave him, either, it grows back quickly." Teva sat up and leaned forward to kiss Tony's bare shoulder, feeling the need to touch him. "Not that I'd want to, I prefer him this way, even more so when I've got you to compare him to."

"You make it sound like I'm some hairless boy," Tony pouted, still gripping Logan's cock and pumping it slowly. "I have passed puberty, y'know."

Teva snickered. "Oh, aye, I'm quite aware of that." She slid her hands over his shoulders and down to touch his chest, pressing her breasts against his back. "What little hair you had on your chest is gone now you've got the arc reactor, but I like the fact you're mostly smooth." She scooted off the bed, going to her knees behind him and letting her hands drift down over his sides, back around to rest on his abdomen. "Still got the happy trail, though."

"You two done yappin'?" Logan asked, his impatience clear on his face and in his posture. "'Cause it's gettin' -- ah!" He was cut off by Tony sucking his cock into his mouth, the other man swallowing rapidly to take more in, until the head slid to the back of Tony's throat.

"Shut ye right up," Teva said, getting to her feet and circling behind Logan. Without warning she set her teeth into his shoulder, earning a growl and then a displeased noise from Tony when Logan involuntarily jerked, his hips twitching forward and almost choking the man on the floor. "Sorry," she said as she slid her hands around Logan's torso and nipped at him again, laughing softly when his growl dissolved into a low moan, the sound turning further into a whimper when she dug her nails into his abdomen just above where Tony was currently working.

And whatever it was he was doing, it was turning Logan's legs into jelly. He leaned hard against Teva at his back, shuddering every once in a while so that she had to lean around him a moment to see what was happening. She had to admit it was an erotic vision to see Tony's dark head bent so, working his hands and mouth to drive Logan insane the way she'd done herself so many times, and she let herself see it through her mate's eyes, let herself slip inside of him to understand exactly what made this so incredible.

"Ah, Jesus," she breathed out, her hand skimming across Logan's furred chest to tweak one of his nipples, something she could only do under the right circumstances. It provoked the reaction she was looking for, a gasp and a moan at the mingled pleasure-pain; he was so much like her, needing sexual sensation to skate that edge between safe and danger, quite often craving the smallest descent past what other people could handle.

He growled something unintelligible, eyes squeezed shut against what Tony was doing, the rush of endorphins that drugged him the way nothing else could. When Teva didn't respond to him he growled again, this time in frustration.

"What?" she asked, still watching Tony.

"Bite me." Logan tilted his head slightly, eyes opening to look at her. He'd never asked her to do it before, some part of him balking at allowing her to injure him that way, unlike the scrapes she'd given him from her nails mid-coitus that were completely unintentional on her part. It was a dominant animal giving a kind of submission he didn't realize he wanted, stuck between two people he needed more than air sometimes.

Still inside his head she could see what he wanted, another aspect of his animal that sometimes needed to be the one being taken and, Teva not being a man, there was little she could do to oblige him. Rising up so she stood on her toes, she licked along the top of his spine and slid her hand around to lightly circle his throat, feeling the slightly-warning growl against her palm and fingers; it wasn't done to stop her, merely part of the game so to speak.

 _"Seas,"_ she whispered. _Stay._ With only a moment's hesitation she set her teeth into the flesh at the base of his neck, mimicking what he'd done earlier to her, but when she met resistance she kept going. She felt his skin give way and tasted the blood that flowed to the surface, pulling away and watching it bead up before trickling down, only a few seconds worth as his skin healed over the wound.

"Again," he growled.

Her eyebrow rose but she complied, nibbling at his shoulder in a way she knew would slightly annoy him until she drew blood again, and this time it was enough to make him buck so that she had to get her arms around his torso to hold him in place. She felt Tony's hands gripping Logan's hips as he came, hard, lips drawn back in a snarl. His post-orgasm haze floated over the other two momentarily, so that when he turned and kissed Teva it was lazy.

When Tony got shakily to his feet she left Logan and kissed him, the copper tang of blood mingling with the bitter-salty taste of cum, her tongue catching the smallest drop on the corner of his mouth.

For his part, Tony was having trouble focusing, not used to having anyone else's feelings and experiences flooding his mind, and Logan's finish had nearly brought his own without any touch at all. Now, he was aching fiercely and a little dizzy with it so that he kissed her like he was going to crawl into her mouth and take up residence.

"Poor Tony," Teva said when she had a chance to breathe again. "Shall we do something about this, Logan?" Without waiting for an answer her hands dropped to Tony's waist to fumble at his jeans, hooking both them and his underwear at the same time, and she was amazed that he had any control left when he looked at Logan.

"Can I?" he asked, his intent obvious: sex between the three of them had been just that, Teva between them, Logan always taking her pussy, staking his claim without words. Now the dynamic had changed, the lines had blurred but he wasn't going to cross them if it wasn't wanted.

Teva already knew the answer and began pulling Tony towards the bed, making him stumble when his pants hit his ankles so that he had to kick them off or fall on his face.

He hadn't been this eager in years, hadn't needed someone so much that it felt like he'd suffocate without them. He watched her scramble backwards across the bed and crawled towards her, up and over her body, chuckling when she hooked her legs around his waist, a sign she was just as needy as he was.

"Come on, then," she huffed, giving him a look that clearly said _What the bleeding hell are you waiting for?_ She was slippery-wet and offered little resistance as he sank into her, her body already pliant from her own physical orgasm and then one she'd experienced inside Logan's mind. Her legs tightened around him and pulled him in all the way, keeping him immobile for a few moments.

Tony buried his face in her neck and groaned when she rolled her hips against him, squeezing him with her inner muscles and then her legs so that the movement seemed to ripple through them both. He lifted his head and shifted so that his weight was mostly on his forearms, dipping his head to kiss her. Her hands skimmed up his stomach to his chest, framing the arc reactor, the glow from it reflected onto her body just inches away.

He pulled his hips back until he was just barely inside of her before pumping back in, feeling himself hit the end of her and looking down at her in slight shock when she pushed her hips up into him. Through the link he could feel that it hurt her a little.

She smiled up at him. "I like it," she said softly, wriggling her hips so that little shocks of pleasure lit up both their spines. "You're a wee bit longer than Logan, he only gets this deep when I'm on top."

"Stop malignin' me," Logan grumbled from his perch on the end of the bed off to their sides.

Her hand slid out to touch him, fingers curling around his. "Just going to watch this time around, _mo dubh_?" she asked, words ending in a squeak when Tony thrust again, her concentration shattering. "Ah, God," she breathed out, her entire body shuddering when he kept going. He didn't have the kind of raw power Logan did but he was no less skilled for all that, his style smoother, almost elegant in comparison. He didn't fuck like it was a battle, concentrating almost equally on his partner's pleasure; not that Logan was a selfish lover, he just tended to be very single-minded after a certain point.

She clung to him, meeting him thrust for thrust, voicing her approval in breathy gasps and whimpers.

"Flip over," came the directive from Logan.

Tony complied, rolling them both and becoming dislodged. When they were settled at the head of the bed again, his body supported by the pile of pillows, he buried himself inside of her again.

"Oh ... oh, fucking hell." The pain of Tony bumping into the end of her increased sharply before subsiding into pleasure. She focused on that, listening to his soft moans and the sound of Logan opening and then closing the drawer on the nightstand, his weight making the bed dip as he made his way to them.

His fingers warmed the lube before he touched her, his other hand spreading her open to get better access. She couldn't help pushing back into that forbidden touch, the gentle but firm pressure of his finger seeking access she was all too happy to give, though she had to consciously relax her muscles.

Tony gasped and had to keep from thrusting up wildly. "Shit, does it always feel like this?" he asked.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Logan replied, pushing his finger further in until it was buried all the way. "Can feel every little twitch an' twinge when yer gettin' her ready, s'almost as good as actually fuckin' her."

"I'm gonna die, then."

Logan chuckled and pumped his finger a couple of times before using more lube to add a second digit. "You'll come close." His fingers slid in, her body accepting them almost eagerly, clamping down tight even as he pumped them inside of her.

When he judged she was ready he slicked more lube on his cock and shifted his weight and body to get the right angle. He took his time, knowing that in this case his thickness was a disadvantage and, even though he knew she could heal it, he didn't want to hurt her so he went slow.

"Uh-uh," he said when she tried to push back, gripping her hip to keep her immobile. "This ain't the time for speed, baby. Let me have control here."

Teva pouted but allowed herself to be distracted by Tony, his mouth capturing hers as he cupped one of her breasts and thumbed the tip, moans passing from her into him. It was a nice distraction.

The head of Logan's cock slipped inside and he felt her react, muscles constricting for a moment in response to the size of him. Slowly, bit by bit, he eased inside, both hands on her hips now to keep her steady as he pulled out and pushed back in, getting her used to it, and then finally he was in to the hilt.

"Oh, oh God," she breathed out, her head falling to rest on Tony's shoulder for a moment while she adjusted. Her body shuddered involuntarily, reacting to nothing more than being filled by the two men she loved, the sensation so intense she lost her grip on keeping the link insulated. It flowed out from her into the other two, a ripple that made them both grip her and push inside deeper until she cried out, eyes blind with need.

Tony was the first to move, hands on her hips to guide her. He felt Logan press down on her back so that her breasts pressed against his chest and, through the thin wall of flesh, could feel Logan begin to move as well. The bigger man's hands were dark against the pale skin of her waist, digging in hard enough to leave bruises, and soon the three moved together in a rhythm that none of them really controlled; the link between them was thrown wide open so that none of them really knew where one ended and the next began. Pleasure built up, hit what seemed like a wall that continually got pushed back, farther than any of them thought they could handle.

Teva felt it first, caught between them as she was: both men began to move unevenly and her body jerked as the weight of Logan's body pushed her harder against Tony's, giving her pressure and friction right where she needed it so that she came screaming, thrashing, kept in check only by Tony's hand hooked around the back of her neck. She nipped at his shoulder and heard him grunt, the noise changing to a needy groan when she bit hard enough to bruise.

A third orgasm slammed into her a second later, stronger than the second and, unintentionally, she made Tony bleed. He cried out and pushed up harder into her, her orgasm triggering his so that his hands tightened on her hips, and over the link they both felt Logan go, too, his teeth latching onto the back of Teva's neck. It all cycled over the link, looped to infinity when Teva, who was capable of multiple orgasms, kept coming until, finally, Tony made a pained noise and began pushing them off of him.

"Enough," he said raggedly. "Seriously, I feel like I'm gonna die."

Logan disengaged first and Teva lay down between them, her body still twitching in aftershock. She muttered something.

"What the hell did she just say?" Tony asked.

"Somethin' in Gaelic," Logan answered after a long moment. His own body felt taxed beyond what it usually was and he had to actively shut down his end of the link. "I think she was askin' if she was dead."

"Just as long as she shuts this off sometime soon."

Teva said something else in Gaelic before blinking and switching to English. "Sorry," she said, pulling closed the door between them. "I forgot ye dinnae have experience with this, I'm so used to Logan doing it on his own." She touched him, placing a hand over his arc reactor. "Is that better?"

He nodded gratefully. "Yeah, thanks." He rolled onto his side and pulled her close, still needing to touch her, and he couldn't complain when Logan pressed up against her from behind and he could touch them both.

Logan reached out and touched the bite mark on Tony's shoulder. "Always figured it'd be me who marked ya first," he commented.

Teva blushed and tried to hide her head against Tony's chest. "I did'nae even mean to do it," she mumbled. "Are ye alright?"

Tony laughed softly. "I'm fine, sweetheart, don't worry," he assured her, stroking her hair. "You got caught up."

"Mmmm." She laid there a few minutes more before disengaging, needing to make a quick trip into the bathroom, and when she came back out Tony had taken her place as the 'little spoon.'

"If this is'nae the cutest thing in the world, I dinnae ken what is," she said as she crawled back into bed and cuddled Tony. "Are ye feeling better, Tin Man?" she asked.

"I think I'd feel better with a shower, but I can wait until morning." He nuzzled her face. "Assuming, of course, Logan doesn't drag me in there in the middle of the night."

There was a snort from the big feral who was now burrowed in against Tony's back beneath the covers. "Don't tempt me, Princess."

Teva rolled her eyes and made him look at her. "But you're okay?"

Tony kissed her forehead. "A million times better. Are you going to mother hen me all night?"

She could have, but with the link between them now, she could feel the truth of his words. "No, Tony, I will'nae."

"Good, 'cause I'm right where I wanna be and I'd rather not have to kick you out."


End file.
